One Day Stories
by Amma Cherry
Summary: Summary: Jus't a story in one day./OneShoot/warning inside/ Genderbend SakuHina, sligh SasuNaru/Homo-gay-Yaoi/Mature Content, PWP/ Fanfic maso with Devilojoshi, jangan coba baca jika gak kuat iman. Hope u like it ...


Aku Hyuuga Hinata, usiaku 17 tahun bulan depan dan aku tidak tertarik pada seluruh dunia. Menurutku semua yang ada di dunia ini membosankan. Aku anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara, Kakak laki-lakiku sekolah diluar negeri, dan adik perempuanku masih SMP. Sebagai kakak lelaki aku sangat protektif pada adikku.

Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School sebagai murid kelas XII. Dikelas aku bukan anak lelaki yang pintar bergaul layaknya siswa pada umumnya, berbuat onar atau saling lempar kertas saat pelajaran. Aku lebih suka duduk di paling sudut kelas sendirian tanpa senang diganggu gadis-gadis yang menyapaku genit. Entahlah, aku sangat tidak suka dengan gadis-gadis yang mendekatiku atau mengatakan suka padaku.

Aku ini normal tidak, sih?

Aku tidak mungkin homo, 'kan?

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Amma Cherry**

**Spesial Lemon by: Devilojoshi**

**[One Day Stories]**

**pair**

**SakuHina., sligh SasuNaru.,**

**Rate**

**M**

**Warning**

**AU, OOC parah, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, Genderbender, MALE!SAKURA, MALE!HINATA, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, PWP, FULL HINATA POV, GARING, EYD tidak digunakan.**

**Harap berhati-hati sama pairingnya. jika Nekad gak tanggung jawab. Mau ngemaso silahkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme, kau darimana saja? Aku menghawatirkanmu~"

"Maaf, Dobe. Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi. Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Teme. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

"Dobe... Terimakasih."

"Un, Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Aku menyernyit jijik melihat pasangan paling populer di sekolah ini yang sama-sama lelaki. Tanpa tau tempat mereka berciuman di kelas, mengundang teriakan membahana para siswi yang langsung mimisan dengan kamera handphone mereka yang merekam adegan tersebut sebagai kenangan. Kenangan itu biasanya hanya sekali-kali untuk diingat, 'kan? Kalau setiap hari Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman di sekolah dengan dibanjiri darah mimisan para siswi fujoshi, jelas itu bukan untuk kenangan, tapi doyan.

Lagi pula, aku tidak habis pikir dengan mereka—Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka itu sangat berbeda dari segi fisik dan kelakuan. Bahkan Naruto yang senang membuat onar mendadak menjadi sangat manis jika bersama dengan Sasuke, sikapnya benar-benar mirip pemeran utama baik hati dalam drama. Aku dibuat menelan ludah ketika ia sudah bersikap seperti itu, sangat manis.

Eumn~ Naruto memang sangat manis apa lagi saat bermanja seperti itu, sayang bukan denganku. Oops... Maaf, aku salah bicara. Hahaha! Aku ini sebenarnya normal tidak, sih~? Hah~, aku pusing sendiri jika sudah melihat Naruto dalam mode manja seperti itu.

Lain Naruto, lain Sasuke. Jika Naruto berubah sangat imut dan manis. Sasuke yang super pendiam dan dingin kepada semua orang itu justru akan berubah menjadi seme yang lebay. Kalian tau apa itu lebay? Tertalu berlebihan. Lihatlah Sasuke, baru diperhatikan Naruto begitu saja sudah tidak waras. Aku benar-benar malu mengakui jika Sasuke itu temanku sejak jaman SMP. Dia itu idola para gadis karna sikapnya yang cool dan misterius, penampilannya juga keren dan dewasa. Sekarang Sasuke tidak lebih dari seorang remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan? Kau nampak pucat," Sasuke menempelkan tangannya pada kening Naruto. Dasar, Uchiha itu pikun atau apa? Naruto tidak mungkin melewatkan sarapan 5 mangkuk ramen setiap harinya.

"Tentu sudah, ttebayo... Aku tidak akan melewatkan sarapan ramenku yang berjatah 5 mangkok setiap hari dari Kaa-san!" Tuh, kan? Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat wajah sang Uchiha yang sombong itu mendadak speechless.

Benar-benar mereka itu. Ish... mereka membawa pengaruh buruk pada masa puberku yang seharusnya, diisi oleh kenangan cinta pertama dengan seorang gadis cantik.

Mata ametist milikku beralih kearah pintu kelas yang sedang ramai ketika seseorang masuk.

"Sakura... Kau mengecat rambutmu jadi merah jambu? Apa kau benar-benar berniat jadi banci?" Naruto yang melihat kedatangan sahabatnya yang serampangan itu—menyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua murid menertawakan warna rambut baru Sakura yang norak. Ya, ampun... Apa lagi sih ini? Kenapa teman-teman dikelasku tidak ada yang normal? Aku memijit keningku yang mendadak pening.

Sakura hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa meski ditertawakan oleh seisi kelas. Pemuda jangkung itu menghampiri pasangan Sasuke Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan saling lempar rayuan kembali. Aku mendengus mendengar kata 'pisang ambon' dan sebangsanya yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Heh... Kalian apa hanya bisanya ribut saja? Besok rambutku aku warnai dengan ungu diujung-ujungnya biar semakin bagus. Jadi diamlah sebelum aku robek mulut kalian!" memang bukan Haruno Sakura namanya jika sabar menghadapi situasi apapun. Aku cukup salut dia tidak benar-benar melakukan apa yang tadi sudah dikatakannya, biasanya dia tidak pernah asal bicara bila tidak terbukti.

Mungkin Sakura hanya menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Mana ada lelaki yang mau mengecat rambutnya jadi merah jambu?

Sakura Haruno-lah, orangnya... Aku mendengus melihat kebodohannya.

"Heh, kalian... Berhentilah bermesraan seperti itu dikelas! Dasar!", aku hanya menatap malas objek didepanku yang sedang ribut-ribut berdebat hal tidak penting—setiap harinya layaknya tugas wajib.

"Jangan mengganggu Naruto, Sakura!", lihatlah, sekarang pangeran es kita ikut-ikutan terpancing ketika pemuda dengan rambut pink itu memiting kepala Naruto dengan lengan panjangnya.

"Kau juga jangan memanggil aku dengan nama panjang itu terus, BODOH!", Sakura mulai murka dengan Sasuke. Ini pasti akan semakin panjang jika dibiarkan.

"Itukan namamu sendiri, Sakura-chan~" Naruto dengan cengiran mautnya menggoda Sakura—bogeman hampir diterimanya jika si pirang tidaklah bergerak gesit, bahkan aku hampir terpekik kaget. Jika saja mengenai Naruto mungkin aku akan memukul Sakura yang seenaknya itu.

"Haruno? Apa perlu aku panggil begitu? Jangan coba sedikit saja menyentuh Dobe-chanku... atau kau berurusan denganku!" aku memutar mataku, ketika mendengar ancaman Sasuke yang tidak akan mempan terhadap pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua tidak penting! Bermesraan saja ditempat lain, dasar?!" Pemuda bermata emerald itu menatapku dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa aku tebak. Kenapa dia menatapku begitu, ketika sedang berbicara pada dua sahabatnya?

"Bilang saja kau iri," Naruto bergumam dengan bibir yang maju kedepan. Sakura mendelik ganas, siap menerkam. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan kearah, eh, kearahku.

Kampret! Jangan coba menghampiriku, atau—

"Hei, Hinata... Aku duduk disebelahmu, ya?" Sakura memasang wajah dengan senyum sejuta taburan bunga sakura. Membuatku menyernyit jijik. Tidakkah seharusnya dia tebarkan senyum itu pada gadis-gadis saja? Mereka pasti akan dengan hati menjerit.

Sial... Kenapa harus ada mahluk setampan dia? Eh, bukan saatnya melantur Hinata.

"Kau tidak mau aku duduk disini, Hinata?" sekarang pemuda yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi pink itu menatapku dengan raut sedih dibuat-buat.

"Kau 'kan, dari awal sudah duduk disebelahku?" suaraku malah terdengar sedikit bergetar, antara kesal dan entah kenapa gugup. Aneh.

"Oh, iya, ya... Hahahahaha", dasar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa seperti itu. Dia pasti sengaja membuat aku marah, lalu setelahnya menjahili aku. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata... Bagaimana dengan warna rambut baruku?" aku menatap wajahnya lagi, kenapa harus minta pendapatku? Seperti aku ini pacarnya saja. Emph... Apa yang aku pikirkan~, ish...

"Kau terlihat norak, Saku." aku hanya berusaha jujur, tidak bermaksud menghina. Lagi pula, aku seperti mendapat hiburan ketika melihat ekpresinya yang bermacam-macam.

"Emmp. Kau jujur sekali, sih~...", suaranya terdengar merengek atas jawaban pedasku tadi. "Setidaknya, aku sudah berusaha membuatmu tersenyum", aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya. Memang aku tersenyum? "Kau tersenyum meskipun sedikit~", dia tidak membaca pikiranku, 'kan? lagi pula aku tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Tapi, kenapa wajahku memanas? Hah, ya ampun...

"Hinata? Kau lihat mereka berdua?" telunjuk Sakura yang nampak halus, menunjuk 2 orang yang berada di bangku depan. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Tidakkah, mereka sangat manis?" itu memang benar, lalu untuk apa bicarakan hal itu? Aku memutar mata malas. Sakura menaruh kedua sikunya keatas meja lalu menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ekpresinya melembut memperhatika kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bertengkar tidak jelas. Sakura memang sangat peduli terhadap orang lain, dan dia tidak pernah lelah dengan sikap dinginku padanya. Selama menduduki kursi disebelahku hampir 3 tahun semenjak awal masuk high school, dia selalu berusaha baik terhadapku yang pendiam.

"Yah, mereka memang terlihat manis, tapi menyebalkan!" aku kadang tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kata ketus yang keluar dari mulutku. Jangankan orang lain, aku sendiri saja sering kesal dengan sikapku. Sakura menatapku lagi, tak lama ia menatap kedepan. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia pikirkan ketika menatapku seperti tadi. "Kau ada masalah?" aku ingin sekali menjahit mulutku yang seenaknya bertanya. Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seolah peduli padanya.

Kulihat Sakura menghela nafas, jakunnya naik turun seolah menahan sesuatu. Aku terlalu banyak memperhatikannya hingga ke jakun saja aku perhatikan. What the heck?!

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu tau? Untuk membuatmu senang." A-apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda disebelahku ini? Aku rasanya ingin kabur lalu menjerit. Ini memalukan. "Kau memang sulit sekali, padahal aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Kau bilang, kau akan tertawa jika melihat ada seorang pria yang berambut pink. Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak tertawa saat aku melakukannya? Kenapa? Apanya yang salah, sih?"

Aku hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutku melihat kemarahan orang yang memang selalu memperhatikan aku. Sekarang dia menatapku dengan pandangan marah, kesal dan kecewa. "Memangnya aku harus berbuat apa?" aku berucap lirih, kepalaku menunduk—merasa bersalah. "KATAKAN, APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN UNTUK MEMBALAS SEMUA KEBAIKANMU?", Astaga. Aku berteriak hingga seisi kelas memperhatikan kami yang bertengkar. Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto bersiap memisahkan kami jika terjadi baku hantam. Aku menatap emerald yang berkilat menatapku, aku sudah sering terpesona dengan mata itu. Lagi pula, memang sejak awal masuk sekolah ini hanya Sakura temanku. Dia selalu ada disampingku, dan kemaren dia mengatakan jika dia menyukai aku—memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Dia memang kadang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak habis pikir jika dia sama tidak normalnya dengan aku yang selalu mengagumi Naruto—lebih cocok jika mencintai, sih.

Tapi perkataan seriusnya kemaren malah aku sahut dengan perkataan sembarangan _'Kau mau mengecat rambutmu dengan warna merah jambu? Aku pasti akan tertawa. Artinya kau berhasil menggenggam tanganku saat itu' _Benar. Perkataanku kemaren memang layaknya remaja labil pada umumnya. Tapi gak gini juga, dong... Nelangsanya aku...

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk jika begitu, bukan?"

DEG!

Sakura tersenyum menyesatkan dengan suara maskulinnya yang mendayu merdu. Aku mengangguk patah-patah layaknya gadis gagu.

"Hei, kalian ini ada apa?", Naruto bertanya dengan kepala yang miring sedikit dengan telunjuk yang menggaruk pipinya. Ukh, imutnya~, jika saja tidak ada Sasuke yang menatapku dengan menyeramkan sudah pasti aku ajak belajar bareng.

"Kau jangan bahas yang diluar topik kita, Hinata." Sakura memutar matanya jengah. Tangan putih agak kurus itu menggenggam lenganku, menyeretku hingga keluar kelas yang sebentar lagi bel masuk pelajaran pertama. Bahkan semakin aku minta dilepas, cengkramannya semakin kuat. Dia ini, mentang-mentang menjuarai karate dan taekwondo tenaganya jadi seperti ini, padahal aku juga sudah sabuk merah dan selalu mewakili turnamen juudo.

Kami hampir tiba di atap sekolah, sepanjang jalan menuju kemari semua orang yang melihat hanya menatap tidak berniat menolong. Semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Jika pemuda ini ingin membunuhku dengan menerjunkan aku dari atap, tentu saja hal itu tidak akan aku buat mudah. Jangan lupakan jika aku juga bisa berkelahi.

Tiba di atap, tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung memerangkap aku ke dinding beton dibelakangku, aku melenguh sakit akibatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!", aku menatapnya sengit, dan dia tetap dengan ekpresi datarnya.

"Khe... Kau memang menyebalkan." perlahan genggamannya pada kedua bahuku melonggar, lalu ia berbalik hendak pergi meninggalku di atap.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

"Tunggu, Saku!" sekuat apa aku ingin menahan mulutku untuk tidak menghentikannya, akhirnya percuma saja. Langkah kaki Sakura yang jenjang terhenti mendengar seruanku, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berbalik. Apa yang harus aku katakan lagi agar dia tidak pergi? "Tunggu sebentar, kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ini menyebalkan... Apa hanya itu?" kakiku melangkah kearahnya, lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan seorang Haruno Sakura yang terdiam. Aku sedikit mengangkat wajahku karna perbedaan tinggi badan kami, ingin melihat bagaimana ekpresi pemuda ini sekarang.

Di-dia membuang muka. Berani-beraninya dia berpaling saat aku menatapnya. Sialan!

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," suaranya membuatku kembali fokus pada wajahnya yang sedikit merona. "Aku bilang jangan menatapku, Hinata. Kau ingin aku lepas kendali disini, apa?" aku tertegun mendengar peekataannya yang nampak serius. Gawat! Aku sepertinya harus cepat-cepat pergi. Dengan pelan aku melangkah mundur kearah pintu masuk, tapi Sakura terus berjalan mendekatiku dengan wajah minta di hajar.

***LEMON_BUKTIKAN KAMU ORANG YANG MASO***

Langkah Sakura memang perlahan. Setiap langkah yang dibuat seakan membuat atmosfer di sekelilingnya berubah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, matanya berusaha membius. Aku mundur, memasang tubuh seakan-akan akan memukulnya jika ia berani berbuat sesuatu.

Entah kenapa, aku berpikir jika Sakura mulai seperti Sasuke yang akan menerkam Naruto jika mereka sedang dalam gairah. Lupakan, aku bahkan tidak tau jika Sasuke melakukan itu ke Naruto, dan aku sama sekali tidak sedang berpikiran kotor. Sungguh!

"Kenapa kau mundur, Hinata?" Sakura bertanya padaku. Suaranya semakin memberat, aku merasa jika saja suasananya sedang tidak seperti ini—itu akan terdengar sangat sexy.

Aku hampir menjerit gelisah, saat lagi-lagi punggungku membentur dinding. Tempat yang sama saat Sakura memerangkapku tadi. 'Dinding beton sialan', desisku dalam hati. Sembari meruntuki penghalang untukku pergi, aku melihat Sakura lagi. Lelaki di depanku itu terlihat sedikit merona saat aku melihatnya sambil sesekali mencoba bergeser dengan posisi punggung tetap merapat ke dinding—tidak peduli jika nanti seragamku akan kotor.

Tap tap tap

**Srap**

**Bruk**

"Akh!" Sakit. Punggungku terbentur untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sialnya yang ini lebih kuat dari yang pertama. Sakura juga mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan tenaganya yang begitu kuat itu. "Akh! Sakura sakit! Sebenarnya kau ini mau apa, hah?!" Teriakku di mukanya. Nafasku terengah, dadaku bergemuruh bersautan dengan jantung berdebar tidak tentu. Mataku berusaha menatap dalam bola matanya, mencoba mengintimidasi, tapi aku salah.

Melihat matanya hanya membuatku semakin gelagapan.

Dia begitu tampan.

"Ngh! Sa-Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan, nghh!" Aku berontak. Sakura tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku kira dia hanya akan meminta maaf karena sudah membuatku takut. Tapi tidak, Sakura malah menghirup sesuatu dalam-dalam dari bahuku, kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali disana dan merambat ke leher. Aku kegelian.

"Hiii! Sakura!" Aku berteriak. Sakura mulai mengecupi bagian perbatasan leher dan daguku beberapa kali dan menjilatnya memanjang ke bawah lalu ke atas, membasahi bagian itu dengan salivanya. Aku berusaha memberontak. Kedua tanganku tergenggam erat, beberapa kali badanku juga aku goyangkan untuk mengenyahkannya dari depan tubuhku.

Sakura menggeram. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu memajukan satu kakinya. Aku melotot, "Nghh! Akh!" Lutut kakinya menggesek tengah selangkanganku, kakinya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri lalu kembali menekanku. "Sakura… nghh…" Kepala Sakura tidak tinggal diam, sekarang kecupan basahnya yang diiringi dengan lidah serta suara itu merambat ke telingaku. Dia mengecup daerah bawah telinga. Aku merasa jika ia menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, begitu panjang hingga bisa mengecap setiap inci telingaku hingga kedalam. Rasanya geli, hangat, dan membuat bulu-bulu romaku meremang.

Sialan, ini namanya pelecehan! Aku sudah melawan sekuat tenaga, tapi tenaga Sakura yang memang sudah terlatih ini membuatku tidak berdaya. Aku jadi sangat lemah sekarang, rasanya aku ingin menangis saja. Lelaki mana yang mau di perlakukan seperti ini? Meski tidak normal sekalipun soal hubungan, aku juga tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini.

Aku menggeliat. Tidak sengaja membuat kedua tubuh kami bersentuhan. "Kau mencoba bermain curang denganku, setelah berkata padaku bahwa kau bersedia digenggam olehku. Seperti ini." Sakura berbisik lalu menjilat pipiku, tangannya yang bebas satu lagi menggenggam kejantananku yang masih berlapis celana sekolah. Aku memalingkan wajahku menahan pekikan karna kaget, dan yang dilakukan Sakura itu sangat sakit. Mataku sedikit berair menahan sakit.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata. Aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu, mmh~" Sakura menjilat kedua pipiku bergantian karena aku menggeleng pelan. Menjilat bibirku, lalu berhenti tepat di depan wajahku. Jarak bibirnya dengan bibirku hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. "karna kau begitu manis, aku akan memaafkanmu." bibirnya menyeringai.

"—aku ingin merasakanmu, luar dan dalam. Aku ingin merasakan hangat tubuhmu," Aku melihat mata Sakura melirik bibirku. Aku terpejam saat dia menjilat bibirku dengan lidahnya yang menjulur, "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Hinata-chan~." Sakura berbicara semakin frontal dan kotor, aku hanya terdiam dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Aku mulai memejamkan mata, saat Sakura langsung meraup bibirku dalam satu kali lahapan bibirnya. Dada kami saling beradu, Sakura sengaja tidak membuat jarak dengan tubuhku. Ini membuatku muak. Seberapa keras aku melawan pada akhirnya dia pasti akan terus mengejarku dan akan berakhir seperti ini lagi. Dia tidak pernah sadar jika aku benci diperlakukan seperti ini. Pada akhirnya aku menyerah untuknya.

Semuanya begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar aku tidak dapat lagi menahannya.

Aku membalas setiap panggutannya. Tanganku terkepal, rasanya ingin memeluk tubuh Sakura. Meraba punggungnya yang lebih kokoh dibandingkan denganku. Ingin meliukkan badan di depan matanya. Merasakan setiap pergesekan antar badan. Sakura melepaskan satu tanganku dan aku berhasil meraba dadanya, terasa begitu gagah—membuatku iri sekaligus bangga. 'Aku lah yang pertama meraba dada bidangnya ini,' pikirku dalam-dalam.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas padaku saat ciuman kami terlepas beberapa detik. Dan saat itu rasanya jantungku hampir copot melihat senyumnya. Baiklah, aku sepertinya harus terima nasif jika harus jadi gay dadakan.

Nafasku mulai memburu. Walau beberapa kali melepaskan belahan bibir kami dan memiringkan kepala untuk meraup udara sekaligus tetap merasakan bibirnya, tapi aku tetap saja kekurangan nafas. "Nghh…" Sakura melepaskan satu cekalan tangannya yang satu lagi. Sakura tidak dapat meremas dadaku, jelas aku bukan wanita dan tidak punya sesuatu yang menonjol untuk diremas pada bagian dada. Tangannya yang ada di selangkanganku beralih kearah pipi bokongku. "Nggh!" Remasannya terasa begitu kencang.

Aku tidak kuat.

Perlahan, aku mendorong lidahnya yang sedari tadi menjamah deretan gigiku. Saliva turun saat kami saling memisahkan bibir. Suara kecapan lidah, dan bibir yang beradu menjadi bunyi terakhir yang kudengar sebelum dera nafas yang bersautan. "Sa-kura, hosh..."

Sakura tersenyum—lagi.

Aku benar-benar jadi meleleh jika dia terus tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku memejamkan mata. Merasakan bagaimana halusnya dia merapihkan helai rambut yang jatuh menghalangi keningku.

Cup

Aku tersenyum saat merasakan bibir basahnya yang mengecup bagian keningku. Kedua tanganku yang terbebas menyusuri dadanya, lalu beralih menyelusup di bawah ketiaknya. Ah, dia memang begitu kekar. Aku bisa merasakan dengan baik otot bisepnya saat punggung tanganku tidak sengaja bersentuhan pada bagian itu. Tidak peduli dengan orentasi seksual lagi, aku tidak peduli jika harus menjadi homo. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto begitu lengket, seperti tidak bisa terpisahkan. Pada dasarnya mereka memang tidak pernah cocok dengan siapapun kecuali untuk mereka sendiri. Aku... jadi ikut merasa seperti itu.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya saat aku membelai punggung dan pinggangnya. "Kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi, aku tau kau juga sama bergairahnya seperti aku." bibirnya tersenyum miring ketika melihat wajahku merona semakin merah, dan aku hanya bisa memberinya tatapan tajam pertanda keprotesan.

Sekali hentak, Sakura membaringkanku ke lantai semen atap. Tidak sakit karna lengannya ada dibawah kepalaku, dan entah sejak kapan pula si brengsek ini membuka semua kancing kemejaku. Aku mendecih.

Sakura mulai mengadukan kesejatian kami. "Ah.. nghh," Aku menengadah. Sakura menggesekkan bagian intim kami lebih cepat. Dia terasa keras di bagian itu, dan aku pun mulai merasa jika milikku semakin membatu. "Ohh… hhh…" Aku menggeleng ke kiri. Sakura menggigit leherku keras, "Akh!" lalu menghisapnya. Oh, aku suka saat dia mengecup bagian yang ia tindai itu. Terasa geli sekaligus membakar di saat bersamaan.

Tanganku yang tadinya bergerilia di bagian punggung turun. Bokongnya pun begitu padat, terasa keras dan berotot. Aku tersenyum sambil membelainya dengan gerakan memutar. Perbuatanku membuat lelaki yang berada diatasku ini nampak semakin bersemangat. Aku menyeringai tipis.

Dadaku terpajang dengan sinar matahari yang menerpanya. Rasanya panas, dan aku rasa kulitku sudah mengeluarkan keringat. "Oh, Sakura." Sial, dia mulai mengecupi punting sebelah kiriku, melahapnya, lalu mengulumnya sambil digigit sesekali.

"Mmh… ck.. hmm…" Sakura bergumam disela hisapannya. Aku harap putingku tidak membesar jika disedot-sedot terus oleh Sakura tanpa jeda. Jari-jari tangan kanan Sakura memainkan punting kananku. Dia mulai mencuatkan bagian berwarna coklat di dadaku, menarik ujungnya, lalu menekannya memutar.

"AH!" Gigitannya pada punting kiriku begitu terasa, dan aku melampiaskannya dengan menekan bokongnya mendekat pada tubuhku hinga kesejatian kami saling berhantaman. Aku membusuhkan dada, meminta Sakura melakukanya lagi. Rasanya nikmat, tapi mengganjal. "Sa-sakura, ahh… a-aku ingin!" Aku mendorong Sakura. Memandangnya dengan sayu tapi tetap tersenyum. Tanpa Sakura tahu aku sedang mengarahkan lengan kananku pada intinya.

"Aku menginkanmu, sekarang!"

"Okh… Hinata!" Aku suka erangan nikmatnya saat aku meremas bagian keras itu. Aku balas kau, dasar sialan.

Bug

"Hinata!" Sakura terpekik kaget.

Aku tidak lagi malu. Sakura terlalu lama melakukannya, dan aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku menangkup pipinya, mencium bibirnya dengan dalam. Aku rasa Sakura tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk menyesuaikan situasi. Dia langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Mengaduk-aduk saliva kami menjadi satu. Aku tidak tinggal diam. Di samping ciuman itu aku melepas setiap kancing seragamnya. Warna seragam kami putih, dan aku tidak mau nanti akan ada noda disana.

Kulit Sakura putih dengan dada bidang yang terbentuk, dengan beberapa bulu halus khas pemuda. Dalam ciuman dalam, aku menelusirinya cepat. Meraba abs di perutnya yang ramping itu, lalu berhenti di ikat pinggang yang ia gunakan.

BUG

Lagi-lagi aku dihempas ke lantai semen ini dengan tenaga cukup keras.

"Akh!"

Sakura kasar, dan aku tahu itu! Aku pernah melihat Naruto yang dipukul hingga pipinya membiru dan dari sudut bibir itu keluar darah. Hebatnya, Sasuke yang saat itu melihat langsung hampir saja memukul balik Sakura jika guru tidak segera datang. Sikap kasar, dan tenaganya yang kuat.

'Dan sebentar lagi, aku akan merasakan kuatnya dia.'

Aku tersenyum sambil menggeliatkan punggungku yang sakit. Posisiku yang sekarang terbaring—dengan bagian dada dan perut terlihat jelas—sedangkan Sakura berdiri pada tempatnya. Beton sialan, runtukku. Jika saja ini adalah ranjang yang empuk atau setidaknya sofa dengan busa didalamnya, aku pasti tidak akan segan menarik tangan Sakura untuk menindihku.

Teman homoku itu berjalan. Dia langsung mendudukan diri di perutku, tidak benar-benar mendudukinya, karena kedua kakinya menopang tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan membuka bajumu, Hinata," katanya membelai dadaku lalu turun ke perutku. "Kulitmu yang begitu lembut. Aku tidak ingin melukai kulitmu dengan gesekan yang sebentar lagi kita lakukan." Katanya tersenyum sensual.

Ah, aku suka senyumnya.

Aku menggeliat.

Sakura membuka bajunya dengan cepat. Lalu mengekangku. Bibirnya bergerak begitu cepat. Mulai dari menjilat bibirku, melumatnya lalu beralih ke leher. Tempat favoritenya adalah puntingku. Tapi dia hanya melumat dan menggigitnya beberapa kali, sebelum ke bawah. Dia menjilat pusarku, mengorek bagian itu cepat dengan lidahnya selagi tangannya bekerja untuk mempereteli celana seragamku.

"Akh!" Tidak salah. Sakura memang terlalu cepat karena gairahnya mencapai titik tertinggi, dan aku pun merasakan demikian, jadi aku tidak akan menyalahkannya jika ada luka gores disana. Bagian runcing pada ikat pinggangku menggesek paha mulusku. Sakura tidak sabaran, dia menarik sekaligus celana seragam, dan celana dalamku.

"Akh…" Aku merintih pelan.

Sinar matahari di atap ini menerpa kesejatianku. Rasanya begitu hangat saat mererpa kulit sensitive itu. "Okh!" Hebat! Sakura memang hebat dalam bercinta sepertinya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakura langsung menyentuh bagian intimku. Tangannya merekah, lalu dengan pelan memegangnya dan membuat gerakan seperti sedang menguleni adonan. "OKH!" Oh, aku suka dengan genggaman tangannya. Aku tidak pernah menggagahi seorang perempuan, tapi sepertinya rasa mencengkramnya sama seperti ini.

"Sa-sakurahh! Oh! Nghh…" Aku menggigit bibirku. Rasanya geli. Sakura memainkan kesejatianku itu. Sakura membungkuk tepat di depan kejantananku yang memerah dan menegak. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk terus meremas panggal yang berperan menjadi batang, lalu tangan Sakura yang satu lagi digunakan untuk membuka tutup kulit mengkerut di puncak kesejatianku.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Sakura menyukai bagian itu lebih dari puntingku. Di puncak kejantananku mulai keluar precum. Warna putih bening, dan lagi-lagi sepertinya Sakura mulai menyukai rasanya. Tadinya Sakura hanya menjilatnya sesekali, dan sekarang ia sudah memasukkan semua bagian kerasku dalam mulutnya. "Ohhh!" Hangat, lembab, dan licin. Persis seperti bayanganku pada bagian bawah perempuan selama ini. Tapi ini lebih menyenangkan.

Aku tidak terlalu suka berusaha keras. Sepertinya aku mulai tahu kenapa Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Dan aku pun sekarang sepertinya tidak akan bisa lepas dari Sakura. Pemuda berambut merah jambu ini begitu sexy dan servicenya benar-benar hebat. Walau aku belum merasakan bagian terenak dari hubungan badan, tapi Sakura menurutku akan bisa melakukannya.

Dia hebat dalam segala hal.

Dan pastinya akan terasa hebat juga saat di dalamku.

"Ohh…" Aku menggeliat. Tubuhku meliuk ke kanan, lalu punggungku melenggung ke depan. Kedua tanganku menggapai surainya, menjambak dan mengacaknya sembari menekan kepalanya pada sekangkangku. Aku merasa Sakura menaik-turunkan kepalanya sambil tetap menghisap kuat. Tangan kanannya menari di bokongku, mencoba menggoda bagian belahan di sana. "Ah!" Jarinya mulai masuk. Aku tidak tau jari mana yang ia masukkan. "Sa-Sakura?"

Apa-apaan Sakura, aku belum keluar dan dia sudah melepaskan bagian intimku dengan seenaknya!

Sakura tersenyum. "Apa yang kau mau, hm, Hinata?" tanyanya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam. "A-ku ingin kau di da-lam. Aku—nghh—Oh, Sakura, aku ingin kau menumbukku di dalam!" Aku terduduk sambil memegangi kejantananku. Mengambil sedikit percumku lalu mengusapkannya pada bibir Sakura.

Melihat mata Sakura yang menajam, aku pun segera mengambil posisi. Kembali tidur terlentang sambil membuka kaki lebar-lebar. Kedua tanganku melilit ke bawah, mencoba membuka pipi bokongku lebar, supaya menampilkan lubang yang nanti akan Sakura lewati.

Sakura mendesah melihatnya. Ia mendorong pinggulku naik, hingga tubuhku membentuk huruf C. "Oh, lihatlah lubangmu ini? Perlu sedikit pelumas disini." Katanya lalu mendekatkan kepala ke sana. Sakura meludahinya sedikit, lalu menjulurkan lidah. "Hmmm…" Suara geraman Sakura berbalas desahan denganku. Dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya, menarik keluar masuk dengan lincah. Mengalirkan semua saliva yang ia tamping di mulut sebisanya. Sakura memutari bagian cincin mengkerutku. Tidak jarang kurasakan gigi depannya menggesek bagian itu.

"Oh… lihat dia masuk," Sakura sudah menarik kepalanya, satu persatu jarinya masuk dengan pelan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan bisa ku lihat dengan jelas semua. Mulai dari kesejatianku yang tergantung dengan bola-bolanya yang berjarak begitu dekat. Kakiku yang mengangkang dengan kepala Sakura yang berada disana. Lalu jari-jari tangan kiri Sakura keluar masuk, melebarkan dan meratakan pelumas alami yang ia berikan tadi.

Sementara tangan kanannya terus berusaha membuatku pada posisi dengan terus mendorong pinggulku. "Dia melebar, dan berkedut. Terasa begitu hangat, dan aku tidak kuat lagi menahannya, Hinata."Aku mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir.

Sakura menarik jari-jarinya yang bermain. Aku bisa melihat jika jarinya cukup basah.

'Itu kah miliknya? Besar.' Aku berdebar. Sakura melepaskan celana seragamnya. Aku bisa melihat jelas sesuatu yang panjang dan besar tercetak disana, dan kepalanya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan mengintip diam-diam.

"Aku masuk,"

Aku tdak tahu kapan Sakura mengeluarkan bendanya. Mungkin karena terlalu terkesima dengan bentuk, besar dan warnanya. Aku mengangguk. "Ma-masukkan," kataku meletakkan tangan di masing-masing pipi bokong, menariknya ke samping.

Sakura tersenyum melihatku. Aku sendiri berusaha untuk melihat matanya, terlepas dari keinginan kuatku untuk melihat proses 'dirinya' masuk.

"Ahhh!" Aku memekik. Rasanya sakit, dan penuh.

"Ghrrr… Hi-nata!"

"AH!"

Dasar Sakura tidak sabaran. Dia langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Aku terlonjak. Jantungku berdebar dengan cepat, tanganku bergetar, dan seiring dengan hentakan pinggulnya aku berusaha meraih bahunya. Sakura yang terkuat, dan aku sudah merasakannya. Aku mencengkram bahu Sakura dengan kencang. Punggungku bergesekan dengan beton di bawah.

"Sa-Sakura! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Sakura melihatku. Dia mencondongkan badannya supaya kami lebih dekat. Bibirnya sekarang tepat di samping telingaku, "Hmmm! Ghh! Ngh!" dan aku dengan jelas bisa mendengar suara geraman dan bagaimana nafasnya yang berhembus kencang saat menyodokku kuat.

"Kita ganti posisi!"

Sakura menarik kesejatiannya sekaligus. Dia membalik badanku, dan menarik pinggulku supaya mengarah keatas.

Plak!

"Ah! Sa-kura!"

Setelah menampar pipi bokongku, Sakura langsung masuk. Dia menhentak-hentak lagi dengan cepat. Di posisi seperti ini, tusukkannya terasa semakin kuat. Prostatku sudah ia hantam dengan keras. Pergesekkan benda panas, panjang dan kerasnya pada dinding-dinding anusku terasa membakar dan memabukkan.

Aku tidak kuat.

Dengan perlahan kucoba raih kesejatianku yang menggantung dan terabaikan dengan tangan kiri, tangan kananku digunakan untuk menopang tubuh.

Plak!

"Ah!"

Sakura sekali lagi menampar pipi bokongku, dan menghentak dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Aku tidak jadi meraih milikku yang bergoyang, dan kembali seperti posisi sebelumnya. Aku menungging semakin tinggi, dan membuat gerakan yang menudukung setiap tusukannya. Saat Sakura menarik intimnya, aku diam, dan saat Sakura menghentak kuat, aku berusaha dengan kuat untuk memundurkan tubuh sambil mengetatkan lubang.

Keringat semakin banyak.

Suaraku sudah semakin memberat, nafas Sakura pun semakin menderu. Precum yang ku keluarkan semakin banyak. Rasanya seperti beberapa hentakan pada prostatku, dan aku akan langsung meledak.

"Ah!"

Sial!

Sakura malah menghentikan gerakkan. Ia membalik lagi tubuhku. Lalu menarik tanganku untuk duduk. Posisi dudukku mengangkang, dan Sakura langsung menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah kakiku. Dia menarikku dalam gendongan sambil berdiri. Celanaku menggantung di satu kaki.

Bug!

'Dasar pejantan tangguh kasar!' umpatku dalam hati.

"Sa-Sakura!" setelah membenturkan punggungku pada beton, Sakura langsung masuk kembali. Dia menaik turunkan tubuhku sambil menghentak maju.

'Ah, posisi berdiri.' Pikirku. Aku pernah melihat posisi ini di salah satu majalah. "Sa-Sakura, ohh! Ah! Nghh! Le-ngh-lebih kuat!" Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Entah sudah berapa tusukkan yang dilemparkan Sakura pada lubang bawahku.

"A-aku…"

"Cum-cumming! Hmmm!"

Dan benar, aku menyemburkan cairan putihku saat tiga tusukkan terakhir. Selagi aku memejamkan mata sambil meremat punggungnya untuk tetap melekat pada badanku, dan merasakan setiap detik keindahan nikmatnya bercinta. Sakura masih memasukkan bendanya cepat. Dia belum mendapatkan klimaksnya, sedangkan aku sudah.

Sakura menciumku kuat-kuat. Salivaku sudah keluar sejak tadi mendesah sekarang diserapnya habis. Lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku. Tanganku yang mencengkram punggung dan bahunya sekarang beralih ke surai dan tengkuk. Lidahku menjulur keluar, mencari lidahnya. Kami berperang lidah di luar bibir masing-masing. Mataku yang sayu melihat lidah kami yang bermain.

Aku mencium Sakura lagi dalam. Bercumbu sepanas mungkin, menariknya dalam dasar gairah terdalam. Berusaha memancing sesuatu yang berharga dalam tubuhnya keluar.

Aku tidak ingin curang. Jadi kubiaran dia tetap menusukku sambil mencumbuku sampai nanti dia datang.

"Hinata! Ghhr!"

"AKH!"

Sakura dan segala sifat kasarnya. Disaat klimaks dia masih saja bisa melampiaskannya senikmat mungkin. Selian menusukku begitu jauh ke dalam, Sakura juga menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahuku.

Jika ada yang melihat kejadian ini, aku yakin orang itu akan melihat bagaimana cairan Sakura yang meleleh keluar, dan menetes jatuh ke lantai beton.

Kami berdua tersengal dan tiba-tiba pandanganku memburam. Sekilas aku melihat wajah panik pemilik warna mata emerald itu. Aku tersenyum lalu terpejam karna lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AmmaLoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sekolah gempar.

Bukan karna para gadis fujoshi disekolah kehabisan bahas fanservise karna Naruto memutuskan Sasuke—itu tidak mungkin. Atau Sakura benar-benar mengecat rambutnya menjadi ungu. Itu juga tidak mungkin.

Yang membuat gempar seluruh murid disekolah hari ini adalah.

Aku tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian karna Sakura menempel dan terus menggandengku selama perjalanan menuju kelas. Tidak menghiraukan jeritan para fujoshi kami terus melangkah dengan pipi yang merona tipis.

Dari kejauhan, arah kelas kami berada. Naruto melambai dengan senyum sejuta ukenya dengan Sasuke yang merangkulnya. Aku tersenyum, Sakura juga tersenyum lebar kearah dua sahabatnya.

Sekarang aku benar-benar telah merasa utuh dengan adanya Sakura. Dan pasangan paling penomenal Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat saingan baru. Aku terkekeh sendiri.

**END**

A/N: Sebenernya, jika kalian baca sampai sini tanpa skip itu saya akui jika kalian hebat. Saya sendiri tidak berani baca ulang. hahaha /ditabok

fanfic ini sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengundang Shara atau pro-kontra. Saya membuat ini murni karna rasa penasaran dan imajinasi saya yang menggila.

well, thanks banget buat Devilojoshi yang udah bersedia luangin waktunya buat bantuin saya. jangan kapok-kapok nak. :*

seperti yang sudah saya katakan, saya tidak bermaksud sama sekali membuat keributan. Jika memang masih ada orang yang membaca dan hanya berniat memaki, menghina saya, lebih baik luangkan waktu untuk hal lain. orang-orang yang sukanya memaki orang lain ditempat yang tidak tepat itu percuma.

contohnya, ada orang marah-marah karna banyak pemabuk di klub malam. pantes gak sih marahin orang disana? percuma dan sia-sia. :3

kurang lebih kalian yang niatnya memaki saya hanya berakhir percuma dan sia-sia. :'3

Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir.

berminat kasih review?

flame saya tampung kok. :'3

**TOMAT-JERUK**


End file.
